


Uma Conexão Inesperada

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Aquilo era o tipo de coisa que Renly e Robert fariam, não ele.





	Uma Conexão Inesperada

Aquilo era o tipo de coisa que Renly e Robert fariam, não ele. Mas também ele fizera um número razoável de decisões que seriam mais características dos seus irmãos do que dele, como ir para um bar quando ele sabia que teria que dar aula pela manhã, beber uma quantidade de álcool e levar um estranho para casa.

Robert e Renly certamente veriam a sua atitude como justificável, mas isso não era algum consolo. No dia em que seu divórcio com Selyse foi finalizado ele se sentiu aliviado, em alguns níveis até feliz, mas agora com Davos ele só se sentia miserável. Eles haviam sido amigos por muito tempo, e quando pouco após o seu divórcio com Selyse o relacionamento deles evoluiu de amizade para romance ele tinha certeza que iria durar para sempre. Eles tinham decidido continuar amigos, o que Stannis estava certo que não era apenas uma frase clichê de final de namoro no caso deles, mas sim um fato, mas isso não fora o suficiente aparentemente.

O rapaz não se parecia com Davos, ele não era aberto e amigável, na verdade o rapaz se parecia mais com ele mesmo : tímido e sério demais, no bar haviam pessoas rindo, jogando dardos e até dançando enquanto os dois passaram a noite sentados no bar bebendo drink após drink e comentando as vezes sobre as noticias que estavam passando na televisão. E mesmo com o rapaz estando tão bêbado quanto ele Stannis tinha certeza se ele não tivesse colocado sua mão na coxa dele que ele teria feito qualquer avanço nessa direção, embora após isso ele fora até mais entusiástico do que Stannis, provavelmente algo relacionado a energia da juventude ou ao clima geral de solidão que aquela noite parecia ter.

Quando ele acordou o rapaz não estava mais na sua cama, ele se sentiu bem aliviado por isso já que ele não tinha idéia do comportamento adequado para uma situação como aquela, ele tomou muito café e o único motivo dele ter chegado atrasado para a sua aula com a sua nova turma de direito penal foi porque ele resolveu revistar a casa para ver se o rapaz tinha roubado alguma coisa.

Ele entrou na classe e começou a falar sobre os objetivos do curso, e ele sentiu alguém olhando para ele em pânico, o que era bem estranho já que os alunos só costumavam olhar para ele assim no período de provas. Quando ele identificou de onde vinha o olhar no entanto tudo fez sentido, o rapaz estava lá no fundo classe com os olhos arregalados e muito vermelho. Na hora de fazer a chamada ele descobriu o nome do rapaz e secretamente se sentiu um tanto embaraçado por não ter se preocupado em fazer isso na noite anterior.

Iria ser um semestre bem longo e desconfortável. O único consolo é que pelo menos o tal Jon Snow parecia estar tão horrorizado com a situação quanto ele.


End file.
